


This Moment

by danrifics



Series: We were both young when I first saw you [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, School prom, Young Dan Howell/Phil Lester, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Prompt: Dan and Phil slow dance with no musicDan and Phil just want to dance with each other at promteen!Dan and teen!Phil





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> no beta sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Dan and Phil are around 16 in this fic :)

The last note of Barbie Girl by Aqua fades out and the hyped mood of the dance floor begins to shift when Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley begins.

“Okay everyone grab your date, it’s time for the slow dance” The DJ announces.

People without dates either find someone else without one or stand to the side as the rest of the school partners up.

Dan pulls his date, Lottie, towards him and places his hands gently on her waist, she drapes her arms over his shoulders. 

She smiles at him, he hates the look in her eyes. She’s so smitten with him, it’s obvious. His feelings aren’t the same. He wants to be friends, that’s all they could ever be.

When he’d asked her to prom, she cried. Sofia had told him. It was her that made him ask in the first place. Sofia had told Dan that Lottie had a crush on him and if he wanted certain rumours to go away he should think about asking her.

Dan hadn’t been opposed to the idea, not completely. Lottie was beautiful with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Everyone thought she was perfect in every way. However, Dan wasn’t attracted to her, not really. She was nothing but a cover for his glaringly obvious sexuality problem. 

If he was honest, Dan still couldn’t believe that some one like Lottie had a crush on him. He’s pretty sure that her friends were the ones who’d started all the rumours about him in the first place. He wondered what they had said to her when she told them she was going to prom with Dan Howell, had they laughed and teased her?… or was this some kind of evil plan they’d  concocted to embarrass him in front of the whole school?

He looks down at her, she’s resting her head on his shoulder or trying to at least. She’s not quite tall enough. He doesn’t think she’s faking her crush. Some part of him wishes she was, he wishes this was some cruel prank, maybe someone will poor pigs blood over him like in Carrie. That would be easier than what will happen later when she tries to kiss him on the front door step of her family's home, and he tells he he doesn’t see her like that. He knows he’s going to see her cry later, she’s going to tell him she hates him and most likely she’ll tell the bullies to not go so easy on him the next time they beat him up.

Maybe later he’ll slip away and ask his friends what they think he should do about his lack of desire and attraction for her but he knows friends would tell him to give her a chance. They’d say that just because he wasn’t completely attracted to her right now doesn’t mean he won’t be in the future. The problem with that is he knows he won’t be attracted to her in the future. 

She’s not his type… his type is… well…

His eyes scan the dance floor, he’s looking through a sea of people, looking for one specific person. His eyes suddenly meet another pair of blue eyes, they’re not like Lottie’s. These eyes are warm and welcoming, the prettiest shade of blue that Dan has ever seen, he can’t get enough of them, he’s stared into those eyes thousands of times, he remembers every detail down to the yellowy green ring around the iris. Not only are they the most beautiful eyes, he thinks, they also belong to the most beautiful boy that Dan has ever seen.  _ Phil Lester _ .

Phil is also dancing with a girl, a girl that Dan know he's not interested in. He can see how uncomfortable Phil is with his date clinging to him as if she let go, then the world might explode. 

Phil is staring at him, it’s a look that screams ‘please help me’, Dan’s not sure what he can do to help. It’s not as though he can let go of Lottie and march across the dance floor, take Phil’s hand and dance with him instead. If the circumstances were different he would, but right now he's scared of what people will think, he’s too introverted to want the kind of attention that publicly coming out like that will bring. They continue to stare at each other as each sway with their partner, both aware they shouldn’t be staring so obviously in such a public place, but they can’t help it.

Phil smiles at Dan and blushes before quickly looking back at his date. It’s a shy exchange between them, one they’ve shared so many times over the 2 years they’ve been at this school together. It doesn’t take long for Phil’s focus to be back on Dan.

They stare at each other for the rest of the song. They sway with their dates respectively and pretend that they wouldn’t rather be dancing with each other. 

An upbeat song comes on after and Lottie excuses herself to go dance with her friends for a bit, leaving Dan standing awkwardly at the side of the dance floor.

He scans the room again until he finds Phil, who it seems has also been ditched by his date for the next few songs. Phil smiles at him and points towards the door and then holds up five fingers signifying for Dan to meet him outside in a five minutes.

Dan hides his grin with his hand.

*

Dan doesn’t wait five minutes, it’s more like two.

He knows exactly where to go, it’s somewhere he’s met Phil many times in the past.

He finds himself in a dark hallway, it’s 8pm, the school is empty everywhere but the gym so he doesn’t have to worry about being caught. He wonders slowly to one of the back stairwells, this is their place, it’s out of the way at the back of the school and no one really uses it. It’s where they sit during breaks to hide from the people who torment them.

Phil is leant up against the wall underneath the first flight of stairs. It doesn’t take long for Dan to be in his personal space, lips gently meeting lips. This kiss is exactly what they both need after a long night of pretending to be straight. It’s slow and sweet just how they always are.

“I wish it was you” Dan breaths against Phil’s mouth, he places another gentle kiss. “That I was dancing with during the slow song” 

Phil tilts Dan’s head to look him in the eyes “We still have time”

Phil nudges Dan back away from him and then moves away from the wall.

He places one hand on Dan’s waist and another on Dan’s shoulder.

“There’s no music” Dan giggles as they both begin to sway.

“We don’t need music”

They move slowly at first, it’s awkward due to the lack of music, but once they find a rhythm they both relax. Phil pulles Dan closer to him, their bodies fit perfectly together, their hearts beat as one. This is perfect, in every way. Dan spins Phil and then pulls him back closer than before, they giggle as they stand forehead to forehead, nose to nose. They appreciate every moment of this. They keep swaying and spinning each other until they’re standing breathless, arms wrapped around each other. It’s a tight embrace as if they’re trying to cling to this moment forever and maybe they are.

One day they’ll dance together in a room full of people, instead of with random girls they have no interest in. One day they might even walk down the street holding hands and be open about who they are and how much they love each other.  
But for now they have this moment and that really is  _ enough. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @ ThrivingHowell


End file.
